The present invention relates to a preceding-vehicle following control system which is arranged to follow a preceding vehicle ahead of a host vehicle while keeping an inter-vehicle distance between the host vehicle and the preceding vehicle at a target inter-vehicle distance.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-20503 discloses a preceding-vehicle hollowing control system which is arranged to set a target vehicle speed based on the sum of a first product and a second product where the first product is obtained by multiplying a difference between an inter-vehicle distance and a target inter-vehicle distance and a first gain, and the second product is obtained by multiplying a relative speed between the host vehicle and a preceding vehicle and a second gain, and to control a driving/braking force so as to bring the vehicle speed closer to the target vehicle speed.